


Fragility

by cardigan_carm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, OT3, Pining, Pre-Poly, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardigan_carm/pseuds/cardigan_carm
Summary: Dealing with the fallout after Altissia, the chocobros deal with the losses.Noctis pulls away from his friends. Gladio grows angrier as the days fade.Ignis and Prompto cling together keeping each other company as they struggle to be the glue between their King and Shield.





	Fragility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unwinding_fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwinding_fantasy/gifts).



> REQUEST # 3 _"A story set post-Altissia about the chocobros dealing with the fallout, particularly Ignis' injury. Ignis/Prompto, Ignis/Noctis or Ignis/Noctis/Prompto is good (sorry Gladio lol) OR just gen fic (Gladio can be included if the story trends towards gen rather than having a shippy slant). Lots of angst because I'm a masochist."_

For a while they were aimless, after Noctis came to following the catastrophic events of Altissia. It was like a fog had settled over the Lucian Four making the situation an unpalatable truth for all, an unforgiving experience. Their bonds had weakened due to the strain of their losses. 

It was heavy on all of them –

Noctis had pulled away becoming reclusive; hurt from losing his childhood friend, Lunafreya. He cared for her so deeply and it pained him to think he had failed her. She forfeited everything for him and for a higher purpose. This wounded the Lucian heir in such a profound way. He felt powerless; like everything that he had been through, all his struggles to this point and the power he had gained did little to nothing to prevent her death. He was insignificant and could do nothing to help others or himself. He was floundering and hopeless, a failure of a human being. These thoughts circled his mind; endless in their cycles. 

Watching Noctis succumb to his thoughts, Prompto felt unable to do much to help. He devoted his time to looking after Ignis, helping the crippled advisor with his blindness; being his eyes and aid. It relieved him that he could help Ignis yet he couldn’t help or know how to reach out to comfort Noct. It seemed like his best friend was a stranger, lurking in the darkness of depression more than his typical sadness. He didn’t know how to breech this rift. He had tired, but nothing broke through to the Prince. He was met with a void everytime, those eyes empty and bleak, so he pulled back from Noct, feeling the guilt falling on his shoulders and settling in his gut. It was almost suffocating, but attending to Ignis helped ease that asphyxiation. 

Gladio was growing angrier as the days rolled into one another. With all his strength he couldn’t defend his brothers-in-arms. He let them down. He had been against splitting up their group, but due to the demands of the Altissian Secretary, they had little choice. 

The outcome of Altissia sickened him. Seeing Noctis so sad and wallowing in helplessness; this wasn’t the person he had grown up with. Yes, he knew of Noct’s emotional hang ups and dysfunctions, but this was beyond the normal. He understood they had lost much in the months they had been out on the road. They lost their home, families, and now this; Altissia coupled with Lady Lunafreya’s death was a blow after crushing blow, all of it was piling up. He could assume that his Prince was taking blame and responsibility for it, but the fact he wasn’t bouncing back like he had after learning his father’s death, pissed him off. Noct needed to shake this off and press on. Be the King he was meant to be. A glimmer he sees in his longtime friend. This pity-party did nothing to help their quest.

Lastly, Ignis suffered silently, unable to ease the burden for any of his comrades as he was now regarded as a burden himself. This world of darkness he was blanketed in was stifling and cold. It had barely been five days and yet for him eternity had passed. Did he not do enough or was he too careless? Was this his penance for something he had or hadn’t done? He was left with doubts. The one troubling thought that persisted the most was –, would they leave him behind? Would Noctis disavow his services? Hell, he couldn’t even sustain his duties any longer, it was as if he’d been reduced to an infantile state. Useless was something he never thought to apply to himself, but he felt it. Felt it so strongly that sometimes he was left winded, the toxic affirmations stuttering his breathing. This injury; this handicap a curse upon him and he wished he could remove it and comfort Noct like he wanted.

He couldn’t go to his Highness like this. His injury would only serve tribute all that Noct had lost since their journey began. Ignis was an ugly reminder of all the bad in their world. The darkness –.

It’s been five days since the Lady Oracle’s passing as the loss continued to weigh heavily on them all, especially Noctis, and that tore at Ignis. He couldn’t go to him like he wanted. He had tried but his disfigurement, a constant reminder to the defeated Prince, kept him at a distance. Ignis sensed Gladio’s swelling anger. He could feel it sprout and grow with each passing day, but the dented Shield held his tongue for now. How long would it last? Gladio was already being cold with Noctis, and the situation was delicate and volatile all at once. It would only take a spark to set it ablaze. The only small consolation was Prompto keeping him company, in his darkness. The blonde was a twinkling light, yet not the ball of sunshine he normally was. Ignis wanted the happiness to radiate from him, but it wasn’t. It was sad that right now even Prompto couldn’t find his smile. He could hear it in his soft words.

On the sixth day they left, traveling by boat. The same boat they had arrived in Accordo in. Ignis sat hunched forwards, elbows resting on knees and his long cane propped against his shoulder. He could sense Noct, knowing he wasn’t far, yet his Prince was sitting alone and away. He sighed softly, head dipping further. How could he reach out and ease Noct’s silent sufferings? He didn’t know how, not with things in shambles around them. This was one puzzle he was unsure he could solve with his normal methods.

A hand touched his shoulder and he fixed his posture, sitting up straight and tall as the bench cushion slightly sunk beside him. Without seeing he knew it was Prompto. The blonde had been constantly checking up on him lately which gave him comfort. He was so very thankful for him. He could never truly repay him for his care and friendship. The gunslinger being there had given him comfort, he had always been fond of Prompto, but this solidified it. 

Prompto didn’t make him feel like the burden he was, it was – nice. A simple and easy feeling to accept.

The blonde was gentle and considerate, something that made Ignis aching heart hurt less.

“Hey,” he greeted as the hand he had planted on Ignis’ shoulder glided down, resting in the middle of his back. “Do you need anything,” he asked quietly and the older man could practically imagine the small shy smile directed at him, his own lips twitched into his own smile.

“I am fine Prompto,” he breathed, twining his finger together, cupping them in his lap. 

“Should I go?”

His hand shot out, taking hold of a knee as he gave one shake of his head. “Stay,” there was a bit of pleading and embarrassment in the chamberlain’s voice. “I do not mean to be – selfish, yet –,” tone bashful.

The chocobo shook his head and his smile grew. “Naw man, you’re fine.” Scooting closer, Prompto leaned resting his head on his shoulder, providing comfort and closeness, it surprised Ignis as he had only seen the other do this with Noctis a few times. 

Was he that transparent that even Prompto picked up on his current turmoil? Ignis could only assume, but didn’t pursue it further as there was no demand for it. Instead, he let it happen and he leaned, letting his head rest on Prompto’s. This was nice and he felt the ache in his chest chased away for the time. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“I should be saying it to you,” Prompto counter softly, the blonde felt a squeeze on his knee. That large hand remained, unmoving and he was fine with the contact.

The Lucian Prince watched his best friend and advisor as they huddled close, the boat’s motor drowned out his sniffle as he wiped his eyes as he felt so hollow and forgotten. He worried his lip, he felt envious, yet lonely all at once. He wanted to reach out to both of them, but he looked at his hands and remembered Luna floating away as he tried to grasp at her lifeless form.

He couldn’t afford to, not with so many dying because of him. If he had lost any of them, especially his friends. Noct knew he wouldn’t be able to go forward and press on, he’d hate himself further if anything happened. Noctis had to shoulder this till the end, for all their sakes. The weight of his family’s ring a constant reminder that death loomed around each corner, it was a sobering and solitary thought.

He hung his head, turning away as he felt the spikes of jealousy and longing, he couldn’t be this way –. Not with so much dependent on his duty as King and last living Lucis heir.

*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*

The group had made it back to Cape Caem, Noct went instantly into one of the smaller bedrooms, closing the door behind him and barricading himself in. Not even greeting the residence of the house, he knew they heard of the news of what happen, he avoided any and all questions, it was less painful that way. 

Being this way kept the distance and kept his loved ones safer. He had to shoulder this burden and these feelings, their safety was above all else his priority. Prompto and Ignis had to be safe, he loved them too much and couldn’t stomach them getting hurt further than what they’ve already endured.

Iris had watched the Prince go and whipped her head around, Talcott stood near her a small frown on his face. Her large round eyes darting to each solemn face before the severity sunk in. The child next to her didn’t pick up on the delicate mood before him and stepped forward. “Is the Prince alright? He – he didn’t even say anything, I know that Lady Lunafreya – she um,” he bit back his words, lips pressing in a thin line as he looked troubled.

Prompto knelt and reached, ruffling Talcott’s rich brown hair as he gave a small smile. “Sorry buddy, he hasn’t been feeling too well with everything going on.”

“Is he sick?”

“Not per say,” Ignis chimed in and the boy looked up, then gasped before he closed his lips once more, teething his bottom lip. Ignis knew that his fresh wounds probably looked frightening to the small child, he didn’t want to make the Hester boy uncomfortable. “His Highness’ mind is heavy with thoughts, he requires time to sort through everything.” His answer delicate as he tried to explaine but remaining vague as well.

“If you ask me he needs to shelf it and move on, we have a duty to uphold.” Gladio groused, but Ignis tipped his head in his direction. Eyes still closed but fixing the Shield with a ‘look’. 

“Now is not the time Gladiolus,” the blind advisor was clipped in delivery, a warning in his tone. When no retort came he turned his head back to Talcott and gave a smile. “With time his Highness will recover, he just needs a bit of time to rest his heart and think.”

“Yeah,” Prompto agreed and ruffled the boy’s hair once more. “So, what have you been up to Talcott?”

“Oh um,” he looked thoughtful, deep green eyes rolling to the corners of his sockets in thought. “Monica, Dustin and Iris have taught me how to attend to the gardens and I’ve been helping with cooking too! It’s been fun!” He said but then his look peaked before dampening, looking unsure if he should be happy when the atmosphere wasn’t. Guilt crossed his features and he looked at the ground scuffing his feet.

The gunslinger easily picked up on this, his lip thinning for a moment before an idea came to mind. “Talcott, why don’t you show us how are the carrots are doing?” He stood up and grinned. “You can show us what you know about gardening, I’m sure it’s a heck of a lot more than we know.” The look in Talcott’s eyes melted and he gave a hopeful smile before jumping about in excitement. “C’mon Ignis, some of that fresh coastal air will do wonders for us. Gladio you comin’?”

“No, you two go with Tal, I’m going to hang back and catch up with Iris and the others.”

“Yeah,” Iris rocked on her heels giving a patient smile. “Please go ahead, if we finish up we’ll meet you three.”

“Alright,” the blonde looked back to the child, before he took Ignis’ hand in his which made the chamberlain startle for a brief moment. “C’mon Iggy,” he said as he guided the older man as Talcott began to lead them out the house.

The three went out leaving the Amicitia siblings to converse privately. Ignis took a deep quaff of air, the salty, but tree tinged breeze was nice and soothing. He could feel the fading light of the day on his skin, he squeezed Prompto’s hand in his and was thankful for it as he didn’t have his long cane with him, it was still in the house. The pine on the air a comfort, being out and having that smaller hand in his made a small smile graced his lips. 

It was nice, even as he stumbled over the uneven terrain, Prompto was there to guide him and kept him from falling over. 

Ignis was thankful for small blessings. 

The gradual climb indicated that they were going uphill, he could picture it in his mind. Seeing the slopes and mounds of uneven earth as they came closer towards the garden and lighthouse. He took careful steps, but could hear Talcott’s excited chatter as the boy lead them. 

“The carrots have gotten really huge!” He exclaimed with a wide arc of his little arms. 

“I bet they have,” Prompto said with a chuckle in his voice. Ignis couldn’t help but admire how well Prompto was with children. He was such a sweet soul, gentle and kind. Even though their entourage joked Ignis was the mom of the group (which he loathed), he knew Prompto was the heart. Without him on this journey they would be a sad bunch. He squeezed that hand once more, glad the blonde was with them and happy Prompto was his companion these days.

Overjoyed Prompto was still holding his hand. He was so very thankful.

Gradually stopping, Ignis noted that the earth under his dress shoes felt soft and loose, damp even as he sunk in. He assumed that they had watered that morning. Prompto pulled away, but gave a little pat as Talcott spoke once more.

“Prom look,” the boy pointed before scurrying over and setting down. “Told ya they were huge,” he beamed as the perky pistoleer moved over and knelt. 

“Well I’ll be,” he mused before ruffling dark brown hair. “Thanks for watching these bad boys for us. We’ll make some pretty gil off these babies. Maybe we can pick up another cactuar for you too with the extra money.”

“Wha –?! Really?! No way!”

Ignis felt a large grin come to his face, taking careful steps, he came over as he felt their presence and tipped his head. “I don’t see why not. You’ve helped us so much Talcott.”

The boy’s look turned to a pout. “I – haven’t, I’ve only caused trouble.” 

“Whadda mean man? Oh Tal, buddy don’t be like that. You’ve done nothing wrong. C’mere squirt.” he gathered the child hugging him. “No need to be glum. Best advice I can give is sometimes you just gotta smile. Then if you keep doing it you’ll actually feel it –. Do you wanna take some photos of the carrots?” The seven-year-old gave a small hesitant nod, still looking sad and troubled, he gave a slow tentative smile. 

Prompto had a way of making others feel good, but who gave him comfort when he needed it? Who eased his worries?

Ignis remained quiet, deep in thought about the sudden question that had sprung forth in his mind.

*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*

That night Noctis never left his room, eating there as well. Barely touching any of it he placed the tray of food outside of his door. The night commenced without him and things wound down. 

Gladio slept in the dining room alone while everyone else doubled up as space was tight. 

Ignis and Prompto shared a room. With his trauma still fresh, Ignis had been dealing with reoccurring night terrors. In this dreamscape, he hears the angry cries of the Hydraean as Ardyn looms over him as he’s overran and restrained by Magitek Troopers, pressure against him as they ground his form into the rocky earth; surrounded and unable to breakaway to make for Noctis. Incapable of reaching him at all, then everything goes black, agony lighting his senses as he bolts up with a jolt, wounded eyes wide before he winces in pain, hands cupping over his ruined sockets. 

“Iggy?! Hey, I gotcha,” voice soft and nonthreatening he’s guided into warmth of a hug, Prompto surrounding his head in arms and his face nuzzling into his sandy brown hair. Normally, Ignis would think this behavior was untoward, but he needed this as this was all unknown territory to him. He found himself hugging back, desperately. 

He never suffered from nightmares before, not until now. Noct usually had them and now he could understand his younger ward’s pain of dealing with them. They were horrid. Ignis sighed and closed his eyes, Prompto rocking him gently. He listened to that steady beat of his heart, easing the tension in him. Prompto was there for all his bad dreams ever since they had started; after he sustained his injuries. “Thank you,” he whispered dimly as he grew comfortable as the seconds passed. Eventually, he felt the day catching up to him once more and falling asleep in those welcoming arms.

It seemed like this was the only way he could rest nowadays, in Prompto’s arms.

Little did both know Noctis could hear them through the thin walls –.

*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*

They stayed for weeks at Cape Caem, several to be exact. It was time to move on and resume their duty. This was at the behest of Gladiolus that they departed after so long a stay. 

The Shield was pushing for them to move forward and Noctis gave no resistance in the matter. He simply trudged along, having requested the Regalia be moved to the Niflheim Empire as they would take the train once they arrived at the continent. It was a small yet pricey favor Secretary Camelia Claustra provided as she guaranteed safe passage of their beloved car. They needed to resume the search for the royal tombs. 

They were headed to Cartanica, travelling into enemy territory. It would still be dangerous for them all, Ignis knew.

Dustin had volunteered to captain their boat as Cid had returned to Hammerhead long ago. They made their way across the ocean towards the Niflheim region. The voyage on the water wasn’t the most pleasant as the tension seemed to grow and snake around each of them. The sailing didn’t end fast enough in Ignis’ opinion and he was happy they could get off the boat. By the time they made it to land, it was late and they were going to board in a hotel. 

Noct went straight for bed and refused to eat while Gladio went to the balcony to get fresh air, even though they just had a whole day of sea breeze. The situation was wearing on Ignis and Prompto. They tried to stay neutral and not interfere, but it was hard to stay silent as the days dragged on. The two stayed close as they ate the room service and conversed quietly, hoping that their conversation wouldn’t be within earshot of either of their friends. 

“It seems like it’s getting worse Iggy. Should we step in?”

He dipped his head in thought and then shook it. “I think they’ll work it out. They have before in the past and will now. They just require time to sort it out. I would detest mucking up any chances of them patching things up on their own” 

“Iggy,” He could hear the protest and frowned, shaking his head once more. 

“Please Prompto,” he reached out and touched his hand softly. “If this fails, we shall step in, promise.” 

That slightly smaller hand uncurled from a ball and laced with his, finger tangling together. “Okay, I’mma hold you to it Igs.” Prompto had a slight mirth in his voice and it was comforting. 

If only he had known that intervening would be needed –.

Morning had come swiftly. They got up early, waking at six in the morning and got situated quickly for their departure. They packed and made for the train station. It was uncomfortable as it had been for many weeks. They arrived at the station, checking in baggage and made sure that the Regalia was there as promised. Once the trains were packed and luggage settled, they allowed passengers on board. The foursome got on but went separate ways; Noct going to the passenger car while Gladio went to the diner car. Prompto and Ignis went to inspect their sleeping quarters to see how big it was for the four of them.

Coming in it was cramped. Four beds, in bunk bed style outlined the long-sided walls. Ignis felt around and sighed. “This’ll have to do. Can’t afford to upgrade since gil is tight after all.” 

“Do ya think close quarters will force those two to talk?” 

“Perhaps,” he pondered as it fell quiet. The train lurched as the loud whistle announced their departure and Ignis lost his balance due to the jerk of the locomotive. He went with the motion expecting to catch the bunk, but instead Prompto was there to intercept him.

“I gotcha,” his hold secure, wiry arms wrapped around his torso.

“I thank you,” he breathed and could feel the warm mint of Prompto’s breath. It was pleasant and he felt a flush bloom on his cheeks. “Thank you for being there for me,” he needed to break the silence and he felt those hands cup his back. “Without you, I would be rather lost.”

Prompto gave a small bashful nod. “Yeah. You’d do the same for me, besides all we have is each other on this road trip.” 

Ignis sighed and leaned forward as he tilted his head down, a small frown came to his scarred lips. “Right now, it feels like we’re the only two holding onto each other. I – I do not know how to pull Noctis back to us and Gladio is lost in his anger, he has not properly grieved over everything. I do not know how to fix this.”

The blonde was shocked at the confession as this was a first time for him to hear about Ignis’ concerns and insecurities. Prompto smiled nonetheless as he wrapped Ignis tighter in his arms. “Thanks for admitting this. I feel the same,” he sighed softly, the smile dwindling a bit. The train was moving smoothly now, making them occasionally rock against each other, Prompto continuing to embrace Ignis. “I don’t know what to do either. Frankly I’m lost, but if we stick together and stay strong we’ll figure out what to do. We’re stronger together Iggy,” he felt that head lift and he felt his smile brighten as the blind man nodded and gave a small quirk of his lips.

“Yes together,” the sandy brunette murmured softly.

Standing on toes, Prompto leaned in, touching their foreheads. The move, the contact, surprising Ignis as his brows arch upwards, his wounded eyes remaining closed. The expression translated easily as the blonde knew he was shocked as his mouth parted slightly. Then the look altered from surprise to something soft and Prompto smiled, nose touching nose as he could feel the air between them warm, ghosting over each other lips. Feeling brave he nuzzled, cheek grazing softly as he kept their faces close.

“Ignis may I?” He hoped he was reading this right, the openness between them.

“Yes –, you may,” he supplied softly and he gave his own encouragement, hands tightening into the other’s riding vest as he nuzzled his scarred face into the smooth one. He felt those thin lips touch his, contact gentle and he felt the beating of his heart, the flutter of warmth in his body and the emotions he felt, the tenderness of the kiss. It was desired and he felt some of the tension ease. His hands moved wrapping round that smaller frame, but letting Prompto dictate the kiss as his own lips rolled over and mesh.

The contact had ignited something within both and they broke, panting even though the kiss had remained chaste and gentle, explorative as it was their first. The kiss, the moment awakened their need of each other and the realization they had always like one another fondly and beyond friendship, but they were aware that something was missing. Even as they stayed close, embraced and foreheads resting once again. 

They were content to stay close, not breaking as they settled on the bed simply holding onto one another. That feeling of missing something stayed within them, but neither could pinpoint what it was or verbalize it.

Outside of the door, unknown to them, Noctis lingered; having witness the kiss between the two. He could feel a hollowing pain resonate within his chest as it constricted, making it hard to breathe. He moved away before he could be spotted, he wanted to be happy for them yet –. He couldn’t, again he felt hurt and being left behind as Prompto and Ignis paved a new path that did not include him. It was painful and he wanted, so wanted, to be a part of them.

The weight of the Ring of Lucii and the blood on his hands kept him at bay, unable to act on his desire for both his best friend and advisor. He so wanted their comfort and affections, craved it, and sought to taste their lips. He couldn’t as he’d doom them to being in danger.

Keep your distance, was something he repeated internally nowadays.

*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*･ﾟ｡.:*･ﾟ☆.｡.:*

It was tense due to the shouting match that Gladio and Noct had participated in on the train before they made it to the Cartanica station, Prompto and Ignis tried to defuse the situation but failed. Afterwards, it was quiet as Noct and Gladio separated going to opposite ends of the train. It was silent in the passenger car, but Ignis swore he heard Noct’s frustrated crying over the rhythmic click-clack of the train.

Hours later the train was laid-over at their destination, the passengers boarded and vacated, they had hours before the train’s departure. The Lucian four ventured down into Fodina Caestino, a quarry in Cartanica that housed one of Noctis’ ancestors’ burial site

The jaunt down into the excavation resulted in Gladiolus and Noctis hitting an apex. They continued letting the unsaid fly with Prompto and Ignis trying to keep it calm and civil between the two, but their words fell on deaf ears as they were brushed aside in their separate attempts and the heat between King and Shield couldn’t be quenched.

Now they found themselves in the mines, Gladio making scathing comments here and there as they made their way down and deeper in. Ignis could feel his own emotions boiling, yet he stayed silent as Prompto acted as his tether, his current impulse control. As they descended, battling creatures, being ill fit to fight only added to Ignis’ mounting anger. Prompto stayed by his side as Noct and Gladio continued to have their pissing contest with one another as they survived each encounter.

Making it into the bog, a cavernous space with stenches and humidity they encounter a great creature one that Ignis had only heard about in books and they barely survived by the skin of their teeth and using ample elixirs and intelligence as the Malboro fell. Noctis eventually claimed the weapon of his forbearer, mission accomplished, but –.

The unsaid words and the pointless bickering was enough! 

Ignis couldn’t stand this any longer, so he finally bit out what he wanted to say and made sure to making his wording precise conveying what was necessary. The Shield tried to object, but it ultimately boiled down and he finally gave in to the consensus of the group, growling his consent as he began to stalk away. “Have it your way. We’re still taking a big risk. We better _all_ be ready.”

The sound of water rippling signaled his quick departure. Ignis heard Prompto make a small sound before he chased after the towering Lucian and it left the advisor alone with his King. It was quiet. Noct hadn’t moved or said anything. Ignis wished he could see his Majesty and wanted nothing more than to gather him up in his arms and ease his worries. He didn’t, refusing these instincts as wanting Noctis to take action himself. It was some time before his charge spoke. 

“Ignis,” he ventured as they still stood in the stench of marsh and bog water, he wanted to catch up with the others, but it felt like a small eternity since he had heard his name said by Noct. He turned his head in his direction listening, showing he was paying attention. “I wanna thank you,” he began hesitantly.

“No need to thank me. I should’ve said something far sooner. I ought to have vocalized earlier –, even at Prompto’s behest would have sufficed.” There was a harsh exhale and Ignis took note of it, curious of the sound as if he could sense the displeasure.

“Tch,” Noct frowned as he scratched at his hair. “At Prompto’s behest –.” He mocked thoughtfully and Ignis kept quiet thinking that more would be added, but when none came he turned fully facing his charge.

“Yes,” he answered. “Is there something on your mind, Noct? Now is the time to be open, we’ve squandered so much as of late holding back. You should be honest.” Another tsk of displeasure sounded.

“I –,” he hesitated again and made a sigh of frustration. “You and Prom, you’re together now or has that always been a thing? Gods I sound petty,” he moved in the water, the liquid sloshing at his movements. “I saw you two kissing earlier and I – I,” he trailed off. “You two mean so much to me and I want –, I want to be close with you both – in that way. I know I shouldn’t want this. Nor should I intrude, after everything. I can understand that you’ll remain with me and it’s your duty, but –.” 

He didn’t finish his thoughts as arms enclosed him and he was against a wider body. “Stop this,” Ignis whispered harshly as his gloved hand cupped the back of that wild black hair. “My remaining has little to do with duty, Noct –. Noctis I’ve wanted nothing more than to reach out to you these past weeks, Prompto as well. We didn’t know how and perhaps we were overthinking it, but,” he made distance, as he held the other at arm’s length. “We wanted to be there for you and we weren’t.”

The King absorbed this and moved, arms wrapping around. He wanted to thank Ignis, he knew better though as the royal consultant would brush the gratitude away. So, he settled for this. “I was no better. I kept my distance and pushed all of you away, I realize my mistake. I wanted to keep you guys away –. I feel it’s the best way to keep you safe, but it isn’t the right path. Us remaining together, leaving no one behind and finishing how we started, together is the correct way to go,” he mused softly and looked up into that scarred face.

“Indeed Majesty,” the younger man sounding kingly in that moment made the pain of Ignis’ heart fade as his worries were laid to rest. “If ever you feel disquiet we will be there to bring you back from the brink.” He wanted to add more, extra sentiments but his words failed him. His thought went to the earlier reveal of how Noct wanted to be with him and Prompto. He wanted to act, kiss and assure him, but he was unsure if Prompto would want this or what exactly was going on between himself and the slender freckled blonde. “We should return to the others.”

“Yeah,” Noct agreed but paused, keeping Ignis in his hold. “Will you let Prom know that I – I want to be with you two,” he asked shyly, voice low. “I know it’s self-centered.”

“Noct you are fine. You are not being selfish –. I shall make word to him. Honestly, Prompto and I are – undefined, the kiss was the first intimate moment we’ve shared. We are – all new to this. Perchance we three should discuss this topic when things settle down for us.” He felt brave and he raised his gloved hand, tracing the curve of a round cheek. He could feel the face transform and a smile stretched that boyish face, his Majesty smiling brightly and he could imagine it in his mind. 

“Yeah,” he agreed. Leaning up he stole those lips and kissed the blind man sweetly, as he couldn’t contain himself in these moments. Those lips were supple and smooth, melding over his own as he indulged for the fleeting moments before they pulled away. “C’mon let’s go up. And Ignis,” he began to untangle his arms, but taking that big hand in his own. “I look forward to the conversation.”

“As do I Majesty, as do I.” He reaffirmed as they began to leave the foulness of Fodina Caestino and making way to Cartanica’s station. “I vow we will discuss this soon.”

Unknown to them they would never have the promised conversation. Unfortunate events would unfold before them –

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Beta'd by my hubs!


End file.
